Royal Secrets
by Jisusaken
Summary: Swordmaster Kaoru must protect her best friend, princess Misao. But to do that she must be near the man she hates, Kenshin Himura. Will that hate turn to love? (KxK)
1. In the Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own rurouni kenshin! But I'm still one of his biggest fans!!!!!!

**Author notes**: hey all! Here is a new story that is way different than my other stories. I based in the medieval ere but it is a fantasy so there will be magic and stuff. I also love really strong girls who don't fall for all the guy so if you like a lot of mushy romance this isn't it. It will mostly be action and adventure with a little bit of romance between Kao & Ken. Here are the main characters of the story, I might add more people but this is the characters for right now;

**Kaoru Sagara**: **age 19**.Traveling master swordswomen who does stuff like bodyguarding or defending innocent people against other fighters. She is NOT an assassin, but if she has to kill to protect a person she will. She travels with her brother Sano. Was taught her swords skills by her father.

**Sanosuke Sagara: age 20. **Older brother of Kaoru. Doesn't fight with a sword, like Kao, he likes to use his fists. They have been traveling alone after their parents died from Tuberculosis.

**King Shishio: age 40. **Evil king of **Than**. His greediness for power causes him to conquer other Kingdoms to expand his own. The only Powerful kingdom besides his own is the Kingdom of **Rona**. Once he has control of that he will control all of **Konane**. (I thought of a different place so Konane is the whole country.)

**Princess Misao: Age 18. **Princess of **Nairi**. She was given to King Shishio as a token of peace between **Than** and **Nairi**.

**King Kamiya**: **age 54. **King of **Rona**. Lost his wife and daughter, the only heir to the throne. He is sick with Tuberculosis, and is trying to defend his Kingdom from the Evil King Shishio, but will die soon and lose the Kingdom, if he does not find his lost daughter.

**Royal Secrets**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning…**

_Long ago King Kamiya was the strongest ruler in Konane. His Kingdom is Rona, and under his rule the city flourished, everyone was peaceful. The King, his Queen, and their daughter lived in happiness, but one day, just after the princess's fifth birthday, the peaceful King of Than died. The new ruler of Than was the old King's ruthless son. His greediness of power caused him to declare war against the other rulers of Konane to expand his own Kingdom. _

_Soon most of Konane was under the control of King Shishio. The only thing left in his way before total domination was the Kingdom of Rona. The good King knew that his wife and daughter were in danger so he sent them to hide far away from Rona. The Queen and her daughter left alone at night in the hopes of not being discovered by the enemy, however, the ruthless King found out and sent a pair of assassins to kill them. Knowing that death was coming, the Queen left her daughter with a family of farmers, and proceeded on alone. _

_The poor farmer, his wife and son took in the young girl and adopted her as their daughter knowing that the Queen was never to return._

_(Fourteen years later)_

"Kaoru!" a tall boy with brown rooster-like hair called as he searched through the dark forest. Reaching a clearing he found who he was looking for. A petite girl with sapphire eyes and raven locks was busy practicing her Kendo. Sensing her brother's ki behind her she turned and flashed him a bright smile. "Hey Sano!"

"Hey," he said before sitting himself down on the nearest rock.

Kaoru looked at him curiously, "So what is our next job?"

"Well…," he pulled a fish bone out of his pocket and placed it in his mouth before continuing. "Our next job is in Than. We have been asked to be the bodyguards for the princess of Nairi. Her name is Misao and she is betrothed to King Shishio."

Kaoru frowned, she hated going to large towns especially Than. "So when would we be leaving and how long would we stay?"

He shrugged his shoulders before taking the bone out of his mouth and placing it back into his pocket. "Lady Misao is waiting back at the inn for our reply. So are you up for it?"

Kaoru lightly sighed before answering, "I guess so, it's not like there are any other jobs for fighters right now."

Back at the inn a girl with a long braid of ebony hair and emerald eyes awaited their arrival. As the two fighters reached her table she smiled kindly to Kaoru. "So you are the famous Rose of Martial Arts. I can see why people call you that. You're so pretty!"

Sano rolled his eyes. _I got to start hanging out with more guys._

Kaoru was please with the girl, "Thank you Lady Misao for your kindness, you area very pretty yourself. I see now that this job will be enjoyable."

Misao clapped her hands together in excitement. "So you have accepted my proposal, I thank you so much." She bowed her head slightly, before getting up form her chair. Lord Shishio has already summoned me to his castle so we must leave quickly, it will be a day and nights ride to Than."

Sano and Kaoru followed the princess outside. There the horses waited to be free from the stable. Misao jumped on to her beautiful white mare, as Sano saddled up on his chestnut brown mare named "Kato." Kaoru walked up to her horse, Kari, she had raven colored hair just like Koaru's except that Kari had chocolate eyes.

Kaoru hopped on to Kari's back and scratched behind her ears reassuring the horse that it was her master.

Riding over to where Misao and Sano were waiting. The three started their journey to Lord Shishio's Kingdom.

**AN: **s how did you like it? Anything confusing or doesn't make sense. Review Please!

I'm still working on my other stories so don't think that I forgot them. TTYL!


	2. Encounter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin! But I damn sure wished I did!

**AN: Thanks to all who reviewed! You make me so happy! **Dark Jisushiku, Bradybunch4529, Reignashii, and Silver Kitsune of Lyona. **Big hugs to all of you!**

**Kaoru Sagara**: **age 19**.Traveling master swordswomen who does stuff like body guarding or defending innocent people against other fighters. She is NOT an assassin, but if she has to kill to protect a person she will. She travels with her brother Sano. Was taught her swords skills by her father.

**Sanosuke Sagara: age 20. **Older brother of Kaoru. Doesn't fight with a sword, like Kao, he likes to use his fists. They have been traveling alone after their parents died from Tuberculosis.

**King Shishio: age 40. **Evil king of **Than**. His greediness for power causes him to conquer other Kingdoms to expand his own. The only Powerful kingdom besides his own is the Kingdom of **Rona**. Once he has control of that he will control all of **Konane**. (I thought of a different place so Konane is the whole country.)

**Princess Misao: Age 18. **Princess of **Nairi**. She was given to King Shishio as a token of peace between **Than** and **Nairi**.

**King Kamiya**: **age 54. **King of **Rona**. Lost his wife and daughter, the only heir to the throne. He is sick with Tuberculosis, and is trying to defend his Kingdom from the Evil King Shishio, but will die soon and lose the Kingdom, if he does not find his lost daughter.

**Royal Secrets**

**Chapter 2: Encounter**

Kaoru rubbed her sore back as the trio rode under the hot sun. The whole day had been full of riding and now Kaoru was ready for a warm bath and a soft bed. Than, however, was still far away so the only bad she would have was a thin blanket and the hard ground.

Night came as they reached the Silvana forest, and at the edge they stopped. As the other two took care of the horses, Kaoru went to search for fire wood. "I'll be right Sano!" she called before wandering off into the dank forest.

As Kaoru picked up pieces of fallen wood she unknowingly trudged further into the forest. After gathering enough wood to last the night she turned around only to realize that she didn't know which way to go. Each tree looked the exact same and she silently cursed herself for not marking her way.

The last ray of light finally went down and Kaoru was lost in complete darkness.

Deciding not to venture any further, she leaned back against a large fur tree and fell asleep.

As soon as Kaoru could see clearly she set off to find her brother and Miss Misao. Noticing a few rocks that looked familiar she followed the course she felt was right.

Pretty soon the trees began to be more spaced out and light filtered through the canopy. Finally she was free of the dark forest. She roamed the edge until she found the campsite, but something felt wrong.

Thieves surrounded the camp, there were hundreds of them, and Sano and Misao were trapped in the middle. Sano was panting heavily as thief after thief launched themselves at him, misao stood behind him frozen with fright.

Knowing he wouldn't last much longer Kaoru drew out the kantana at her side and drove through the hordes of thieves. Reaching Sano's side they went back to back against their attackers.

Soon only ten thieves were left standing. Both Sano and Kaoru were completely exhausted, but continued to attack swiftly. . .Suddenly there was a blood curdling scream that ran up Kaoru's spine. She turned to find Misao in the clutches of the biggest man she had ever seen. He looked to be about seven feet tall; his face was covered by a large grizzly beard. His massive hands were wrapped tightly around Misao; he seemed to be squeezing the life out of her. Misao was gasping for air and she look pleadingly towards Kaoru, silently begging for help.

A sudden desire to hurt the asshole that was causing her new friend harm, overcame Kaoru. She burst into a fit of rage and struck the man hard in the chest. All air whooshed out of him, and Misao was released from his grip. Kaoru ran to her side and checked for fatal wounds, ands found only a few bruises. Breathing a sigh of relief she gave the petit girl a tight squeeze. This caused Misao to grunt in pain. Kaoru released her quickly, "Sorry," she murmured.

A cry of exhaustion emitted through the grunts of the burly men. Kaoru wheeled around to find Sano lost under a sea of thieves. She flung herself into the crowd to defend her brother, but there were too many. She wasn't used to fighting more than three fighters at a time and pretty soon they were overpowered, but she kept fighting until her body couldn't hold her anymore and she dropped to the ground.

The sea of thieves parted to reveal the giant who she had saved Misao from. His small beady eyes blazed with fury and he raised his sword above Kaoru's head. She closed her eyes and waited for cold steel to meet her flesh…It didn't come…Risking a glance at the thief she realized his complete attention was diverted elsewhere.

Thieves scrambled everywhere to stay out of the way of the oncoming horses; the thieves who didn't get away in time were lost under the hundreds of thunderous hoofs. Men atop the horses struck out at all the frightened thieves until there was non left standing. The leader was struck from behind causing him to fall on top of Kaoru, pinning her to the ground. She struggled to get out from under the dead man in fear of suffocating, but the body was too heavy for her to push. All air escaped form out of her lungs and she cried for help. Unconsciousness overcame her, but before she completely blacked out she saw a flash of crimson before darkness engulfed her.

**AN:** YAY! I finally updated this story! Aren't you all glad? Lol. I'm sorry for taking so long. For all those who read my new story's author notes you know why. Well just guess where I found the notebook!...**LOGGED INBETWEEN MY BED AND THE WALL**! LOL, and after I searched frantically through out my room and my friends rooms. The only place I didn't look smacks her head I felt so stupid. Well nobodies perfect. Ne ways I have already written half of chapter 3 so expect it soon and also chapter 2 of **_Assassin 8_** **_(hint the more reviews I get the faster I'll update wink)_**

Ok well, see you all next chapter! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
